


Kiss List: The Lord and the Fae

by Shnuggletea



Series: Kiss List [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea
Summary: For Crimsininu808InuKagHeated kisses: Breath huffing into mouths, angrily or passionately. Hands grabbing at clothing and pulling each other closer.one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each otherstaring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving inwhen one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them morefollowing the kiss with a series of kisses down the neckUnder the starsLustLord Inuyasha AUEver since she saved him as a child, he'd been looking for her. The Fae that saved the Hanyou and gave the battered boy hope for his future. Now a Lord, he can use his power and influence to find her and make her his.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Kiss List [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Kiss List: The Lord and the Fae

There was a large map out before them on the long table. All looked it over, searching, and yet still not seeing as the only one that could tell them what they were looking for was silent. Inuyasha raised a hand and pointed. “There. That is where we shall make camp. It is close and yet not too much to cause alarm.”

“Are you sure, Mi’Lord?” Myouga, the oldest and weakest at the table asked.

Inuyasha glared back at him as his response and the old man coward before turning away. They all peeled away from his sight save for one who stood tall. “I have words for you.”

“That, I am sure, you do, Miroku. What say you on your search?”

“The words I have to say are that I have nothing to say. There is no one within these lands that knows or looks like the one you’ve described to me.”

Inuyasha turned with a huff, going to the desk that sat amidst the tattered room, fitting in nicely with its bent corners and paper covering. The demon lord searched through the papers, his ears bent back in irritation on top of his head, until he found what he was looking for. A small packet of drawings, he ripped one of many out and handed it over to the man Inuyasha considered his best.

“I drew this… to ease my mind. Perhaps it will aid you in your search?”

Miroku glanced at the drawing, marveling at the skill it had and the details, but still handed it back to his lord. “My Lord, your description is not what is lacking. The girl doesn’t exist. Not in this world that is.”

“She does. I know it. Keep searching!” Inuyasha roared and fell to his desk in a huff.

Never afraid of him or his temper, Miroku moved to stand by his frustrated master. “If my lord were to take up the search himself, he might be more successful than I? For I am motivated while you are… obsessed.”

Miroku pointed his words to the multitude of drawings strewn across the desk, now able to see them clearly. Some were rough and that of a child’s hand. Miroku could almost see the skill grow with the man through the drawings. The most recent ones that Inuyasha held in his hands could very well have been the woman herself; after searching for nearly a year now Miroku was sure he would recognize the woman Inuyasha searched for with a glance as many times as he had heard of her description. 

“I… I cannot. I am needed here. With the wolf clan so aggressive…”

“After the meeting with them? You and I can take off together and search. I think it would do you some good to see for yourself.”

Miroku expected to break the spell his lord was under. A witch or gypsy had surely cursed the young lord into thinking such a woman existed. Miroku had searched all over the lands and had never found her. He came close once, sure that the Lady Kikyo was the one Inuyasha searched for. It took his lord one moment to decide she wasn’t the one. Miroku had never been so frustrated as he had been that day; months of searching and time spent not by his lord’s side and yet he came up empty-handed.

“We shall see.”

Miroku turned to leave but stopped short of the door. Inuyasha was slumped over his desk, looking at the pages of art. The eyes in his drawings haunted him. Maybe Miroku was right; perhaps he was mad? Or cursed? “Are you sure this… woman is really worth it, Lord Inuyasha?”

_ “You are hurt?” _

_ Inuyasha looked up from his broken bone and to the voice. It was a young girl. She was small but so was he, the two of them close in age. The dress she wore was clean but tattered and she clutched a small red shawl around her shoulders tight. But what really drew his attention was her face.  _

_ Pale skin made the red of her lips stand out more. And long, thick, black lashes made the bright blue of her eyes pierce. The pain in his leg lessened just at the sight of her. _

_ She knelt at his side, getting closer than most ever dared unless they had malicious intent. The girl was not surprised or shocked when he leaned away from her; all the girl did was release her shawl and drape it over him instead.  _

_ “The people of this village… they are a cruel bunch. You should stay far from them.” The girl spoke as she worked the leg of his pants up carefully. “Anything that they do not understand, they consider a threat. Do not return to this place until you are grown and can care for yourself.” _

_ It was a warning and yet he found offense to it. “I can care for myself…” _

_ “Inuyasha, listen to my words well and heed them.” _

_ He pushed her touch away harshly. “How do you know my name?” _

_ The girl said nothing, staring at him with her eyes glowing. When he fought no more, she returned to treating his leg. “It is broken…” she whispered and then the dark, cold woods filled with soft light “do not be afraid…” _

_ Nothing about this girl scared him in the least. “I am not afraid.” _

_ The pain lessened more until it faded to nothing more than a memory. As did the light, lavender hues vanishing as quickly as they came. The girl was lowering his pant leg and getting to her feet. “You will be fine now, Inuyasha. Listen to my words carefully and you will live to be something truly great.” _

_ Standing over him, she turned to leave. That was the last thing he wanted her to do, getting to his feet to find his leg strong and able to chase. He had her arm in his grasp within a heartbeat and she still did not fear him. Inuyasha took a moment to listen to the gentle breaths she took as well as the one she held in anticipation.  _

_ “How did you find me?” _

_ She shook her head. “It was not that difficult…” _

_ “There is no path, no river, no reason to come this way. And the woods are dark and cold; laden with patches of snow. You could not have possibly seen or heard me?” _

_ “Perhaps you acquired some luck…” _

_ “I am a half-breed. One look at me and you know this.” Her eyes drooped downward as if to look at him for the first time. No doubt noting his pointed ears on top of his head, long pure white hair, yellow eyes, and (most of all) ratty and dirt-coveredred clothing. “I have never had luck in my life, nor will I ever.” _

_ The girl pulled her arm free of his hand but still did not run. Instead, she faced him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. It was such kindness, he had never received such from anyone before and it frightened him. Yet he could not pull away as she smiled up at him. She was beautiful. “Believe me when I say that, luck or not, things will not always be this way. You will have more in this life, Inuyasha.” _

_ He loved how she said his name, so full of promise and not an ounce of fear or disgust. Inuyasha was leaning into her hand and she still did not pull away. “You know my name and yet, I’ve no inclination of yours?” _

_ Her smile turned sad in an instant, running her hand down until it pressed against his jaw. “If I tell you, you cannot tell a soul what it is. Knowing it gives you… power over me.” _

_ “I knew it. You are a Faery aren’t you?!” He had not heard of any Sidh Fae in this area but he would not be surprised. _

_ “I cannot tell you what I am,” she said with a shake of her head, “but my name is… Kagome.” _

_ “Kagome,” he whispered back to her, not releasing that he had taken hold of her again and pulled her close, “are you a bird in a cage?” Her blazing blue eyes fell to the ground and he had his answer. “Then I will set you free, Kagome. Someday.” _

He had spent every day of his life getting stronger and earning more power since all so he could find Kagome and set her free of whatever cage she was in. Now a Lord of his own making, Inuyasha needed to find Kagome. If for no other reason than to thank her for saving his life and granting him purpose. If it had not been for her words of promise (a better life to be his reward) then he might have given up and missed this ending.

“Yes, I am sure Miroku. She is worth everything.”

oOo

The wolf clan sat on the edge of the sea. It raged behind them now as they set up camp. The wolf clan’s location was stifling the merchant ships. Many claimed the wolves attacked and stole large portions of goods. It was an easy tale to believe with the wolf clan known for their violence and craze. 

They believed themselves to be the Tuatha Dé Danann. Strange beings that were said to have powers from the Goddess of Danu. Inuyasha struggled to think it false since he had once met a real Tuatha Dé Danann: Kagome.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Myouga, and several of his best men had just finished setting up when many strange men in pelts appeared at the edge of camp. They were silent, staring and taking in the sight of their white tents and metal pots. His men curled around Inuyasha; ready for a fight. However, the men made no moves of violence. They stood still until Inuyasha pushed his men back and approached. The wolves had no sign of worry as he neared. Their hearts and breath remained calm. 

“We are here to…” Inuyasha started but a wolf held up a hand to stop him.

“We know why you have come.” The man stated plainly and then the men all turned to leave. “Come with us.”

“Lord Inuyasha does not take orders from…”

“Let’s go,” Inuyasha growled, silencing Myouga in his tirade.

Their camp proved to be closer than any of them realized; walking only long enough to develop a slight sheen of sweat on their brows but not tire. Men and women stood outside their homes made of brush and wood. A few were high in the trees, looking down. But all watched their approach as they were led to a house in the middle of it all. It had cloth flaps for doors that were pulled back so all could see inside. This was a meeting place for the clan; a place of business. And now, Inuyasha and his men were the business as they stood around the small fire in the middle. A large hole in the roof allowed the smoke to pass instead of gathering in the room; much like the chimneys Inuyasha’s villa had. 

Two men stood at the head of the room; a man around Inuyasha’s age with dark features and a man around Myouga’s age with gray features. “We demand trade be allowed here as well as tariffs from your vessels that wish to pass through our land.”

The old man spoke for them all, the clan leader. A few of Inuyasha’s men chuckled as he laid his needs bare. But Inuyasha remained silent and curious. 

Miroku was the first to respond. “What makes you think you can make any demands? We are here to take your lands by force if need be; you will not survive a war against our Lord.”

“You will do no such thing.”

Inuyasha glared back at the young man beside the leader. “Why is that?”

The younger man grimaced and turned away while the leader remained strong. “She would not like it if you brought us any harm.”

“She?” Myouga spat.

In an instant, it all clicked in Inuyasha’s mind. “Where is she?!” His own demand was met with silence so Inuyasha tore out of the hut; many eyes still on him as he searched for the blue ones he dreamed of every night. “Where are you?!!”   
  


“She is getting ready.” A woman braved Inuyasha’s wrath and pointed in a direction away from them all. 

Inuyasha raced blindly, set on nothing else than seeing her again. He didn’t want to spend another moment with her not in his sights. It had already been too long since she was in his presence.

Nearing a river, he began to believe he’d been tricked. But then splashing that was not from the rocks the river beat itself upon came to his ears. His men were far behind as he ran far faster than a human could ever dream to. And Inuyasha was glad for this when Kagome came into his vision. She stood at the edge of the river, black strands dripping down her chest, in nothing more than a thin, white, undergarment. 

Her arms wrapped around herself, she hid herself as modestly as she could and shivered in his gaze. “You never were a patient one, were you?”

Inuyasha didn’t question it, stepping up and taking his cloak to wrap around her. “I have been patient long enough, would you not agree?”

Her hands held his cloak in place (tightly wrapped around her and once again giving her modesty). He took advantage, brushing wetness from her face with the pads of his fingers and stroking water heavy strands with a claw. If she wanted to push him away, she didn’t. Instead she kept his cloak closed even as he leaned into her ear. 

“I have finally found you, Kagome.”

She whimpered at her name. Was that the power she once spoke of? Kagome bowed into him, her head resting on his chest as he stood; now between her and his men. She was hiding and he helped her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling Kagome away from the rushing water behind. Miroku smiled a little too broadly at the sight of the woman in Inuyasha’s arms. This meant he was free of his quest but Inuyasha still didn’t like the lingering eyes on his woman.

Back at the wolf clan, Inuyasha stood outside what was Kagome’s home while she dressed and packed without a word from anyone otherwise. While he waited, his men either headed back to camp or stood a short distance. Miroku and Myouga, of course, were the ones to stay. They jumped when the younger man -that once stood by the leader’s side- came charging towards Inuyasha.

“You cannot take her.”

The calm stance Inuyasha had, leaning against the side of Kagome’s home with his arms crossed over his chest, fell away instantly. “You cannot keep her!”

“We have not held her against her will. She wanted to be here.” The young man yelled, flicking his long brown tail and getting dangerously close to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha flicked his ears in response and stood tall against him. “What other reason do you have for her not coming to me?!”

“Because she didn’t want you.”

Myouga and Miroku stood just behind the man, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. While the two of them just growled at one another in a pointless show. It didn’t matter who ‘won’ this fight, Kagome was coming with Inuyasha. She wouldn’t be inside packing her things now if there was a different destiny for her. 

“Koga, you know this is the way it shall be.” The leader had found them and was making his way. “She told us this day would come…”

“She doesn’t believe she has a choice!”

Inuyasha growled loudly in the Koga’s face. “Like the one you people gave her? Keeping her here all these years? Keeping her from me?!”

“They didn’t keep me, Inuyasha. I stayed for my own reasons.” Kagome said calmly, leaving her home now clothed and carrying a small bag. 

Although plain and similar to all the women in the village, Kagome was truly a beauty. Her long black hair spilled down her back and framed her face with small curls. All Inuyasha could really see were her bright blue eyes as they shined back at him. However, her words cut deeply; she openly admitted that she hadn’t come to him. She didn’t want to come to him. 

Kagome looked to Koga and Inuyasha silently seethed as she addressed the other man so warmly. “I told you, since the day I came here, that I wouldn’t be here forever.”

“It is why she has never accepted a mate and you know this.” The leader chastised Koga. 

“You could stay. I would protect you…”

“She is not your responsibility…” Inuyasha snarled but Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder to silence him. 

“Thank you, Koga. Thank you all for your kindness…” Inuyasha had been so wrapped up in Kagome that he failed to notice the entire clan had gathered for her leave, “but this day was always coming. It is my fate. I am glad to have had as much time as I have with all of you.”

Kagome left his side to say her goodbyes while the leader stepped up to Inuyasha. “Will you honor our agreement?”

With Kagome going willingly with him, Inuyasha didn’t see the need to accommodate. However, he glanced Kagome’s way and saw the tears in her eyes; embracing others she considered family. She would want him to take care of these people for her; especially when she no longer could. “We have an agreement.”

Inuyasha took Kagome’s things and when they made it back to camp, she had yet to say a word. It had doubt filling Inuyasha’s heart. His one desire was to see Kagome again and to set her free. But no one seemed to be keeping her; was he only taking her to put her in a cage now?

Koga had followed them; Inuyasha could smell him. He really wanted Kagome. Almost as much as Inuyasha. He was ushering her gently into his tent when she stopped to face him. The hand he had on her back remained, causing him to curl his arm around her. She placed her hands on his chest and tilted her head back to look at him. 

“Be gentle with him.”

Was all she said but it was more than enough. She could have told him anything and he would have fallen to his knees to do it with her pure eyes and pouty lips pressed upward to him. He was still taking her all in; having her in his arms after so much time, but she was already leaving him again. Kagome disappeared in his tent while the others began to murmur behind. They had already circled Koga, exposing himself to all as he stepped up to the camp. A wave of his hand and they backed off, leaving Koga to Inuyasha.

“You don’t know her. Not like I do.”

Koga was challenging him over Kagome still. Even with her inside his tent and not a word to make her. She had chosen to leave, to come with him, and to enter his current boardings. She was his. “I do know her. Better than you.”

“Like hell…”

“I know she cares about you and your people. That she would not want them hurt. Yet you challenge the lord of this land? I could break you and your people with no blood loss on my side.”

Koga shook his head at Inuyasha. “I am not like my father; I do not trust your word. You will never respect us and we will be at war soon enough.”

“I have every intention of taking care of you and your people as you have taken care of my woman. The only one threatening war is you and I do not see her liking that very much at all.” Koga went pale and Inuyasha bent in to growl in his face. “I know her far better than you ever will. I even know her name.”

Knowing he was beaten, Koga hung his head and said nothing more. He left and Inuyasha was sure it would be the last time any of them saw him again. At least the man knew when he was bested.

oOo

His villa was before them and the town gathered to welcome them all home. Kagome smiled prettily at all even as most were shocked by her appearance. Most were terrified of Inuyasha due to his lineage and even with his generosity as a leader they still feared him. The manner in which they took in Kagome wasn’t much different from how they had first received Inuyasha. And yet it still lacked the latent anger that had been pointed his way since childhood. 

They feared Kagome but they did not hate her.

Inuyasha could only imagine it was her beauty that caused them to feel some comfort. As it was, her beauty was what both terrified and enamoured him at the same time. She had grown so much in their time apart and the thought that she might grow any more without him had his stomach in knots. 

He refused to cage her and her actions had him wondering if he would soon have to let her go.

She didn’t flinch once from his touch; not when she took his hand and he kept his claws from her, not when he held her in front of him on his steed the whole way home, nor when he pressed against her the night before. Her heart would pound a little harder in her chest yet she said nothing. It was this silence that had him worried. 

No one told her where to go as Inuyasha helped Kagome down from his horse. Kagome took it upon herself to enter his grand home and do as she pleased. No one would stop her and he had matters to attend to. It was cowardly but he needed to gather his strength for the battle he was about to undertake. It was why he avoided dinner and didn’t go to her until after nightfall when she would have nowhere to go.

Kagome was waiting in his room -their room- and didn’t turn when he entered. Standing on the small balcony, she looked over the private garden; bathed in moonlight. He removed his boots and fine dressings (befitting for a lord), approaching her as Inuyasha and nothing more. Inuyasha joined her side and watched her. Even in the night, her eyes still twinkled and glowed. There was magic in them alone. They had captivated him since he was a boy.

He had told himself to be direct, to come claim what he had wanted for years, however now his tongue felt struck by her beauty and the most he could do was touch her. He ran his fingers down her arm tentatively, the slick cloth of her tunic was nothing compared to her skin. 

When his hand wrapped around her elbow, she turned all her attention to him. He could feel her shaking under his touch and wondered if it was from fear? Her eyes looked on him calmly but her heart was racing. “Why did you make me wait so long?”

She didn’t take her eyes from his and it made his own heart quake. “It was not for me to decide.”

“You can see. You could see me. All my life, could you not? You could find me far easier than I you?”

Her head shook. “It does not work that way…”

“You saw me here? When we first met, you saw this life for me. You told me that much.”

“I was young and my gifts were weak. I didn’t see where you were in this life, only that you would be happy.”

He tugged her until her chest touched his and watched the hairs along her face dance from his breath. “Then you saw me in this moment now. For I haven’t been happy until right now.”

Kagome’s hands found his chest and gently pushed. He let her get her distance and she didn’t take much. “You have searched for me but there was no cause to. The debt you think you owe me was never indebted. Inuyasha, you owe me nothing.”

“I promised I would set you free.”

“That doesn’t require you to cage yourself in return.” She whispered.

Inuyasha reached for her and she didn’t pull away; allowing him to cup her jaw and bring her a little closer. “Are you free now? Or have I simply put you in a cage?”

“I… am not sure.”

“Why not?”

Now she pulled away from him, turning to face away after leaning in his touch for too long. “I cannot see my own path. Only the path of those around me. And even then I see what will happen. Not why.”

Inuyasha slowly stepped up to her. Kagome kept her back to him and when she did nothing as he picked up a heavy, black curl, he continued to press it to his lips. “So you’ve seen my path?”

“Telling someone their fate gives them a terrible burden. I never should have told you yours.”

It was impossible for him to stop as he snaked his arms around her middle. She did not fight him on it; only placed her hands on top of his as he rested them on her belly. “I never wanted you to tell me my fate. Only if it was tied with yours?”

“I have seen all the changes you will cause my body.”

“Changes?”

Kagome’s hands pressed to his and pushed them lower; sitting them on her womb. “You will cause many changes to my body, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha pressed his lips to her head, kissing her above her ear and her hands moved up to his wrists. “Is this to say… that nothing would change if I told you my powers were tied to my purity?”

Hesitating, he thought over his next words carefully. Because he needed them to speak the truth. “I would ask… if your gifts were your cage and if you wanted them? For I would not dare take something away from you if you considered them precious.”

Kagome spun in his arms and her eyes took his breath away. “You don’t want me for my gifts? You would become very powerful; a woman that could tell you your fate and keep you from death in more ways than one?”

He caught his breath and her face; cupping it in his hands. “That was never why I wanted you. You say you cannot see the why? Only the what? You see yourself growing with my child because I wanted you for so long that I couldn’t wait a moment longer to have you. You saw me waiting for you so that we could be together as equals. For I knew deep down that you would wait for me. That when I found you, we would marry as quickly as possible and never spend another moment apart. Because I love you.”

He was brushing the tears that had fallen off her face while she struggled to get her mouth to cooperate. “You… you don’t know me…”

“I know your name, Kagome. Something you gave to only me so that I would be the one to have control over you. You are the one. The one that saved a small, insignificant half-breed boy. The one that gave him hope and stole his heart with a single glance. And you know me as you have watched me all my life, haven’t you?”

He had his hands on her back, rubbing and pulling her closer as he did. Kagome kept her head tilted back, looking at him as they neared one another. “You have… never left my mind.”

“Nor have you.”

Inuyasha was no longer staring at her eyes; instead, he stared at her lips. Pouty and red they begged him to touch them. So he did, running his thumb along the bottom one and watching them part. He couldn’t take it anymore; wanting more than anything in this world than to taste Kagome. With her lips separated, he went for the top one; sucking it into his mouth. He meant to be quick, to steal a kiss and move on if Kagome wanted. But he struggled to let go; her mouth like honey as he slowly pulled back and released her lip. 

His eyes were closed, savoring the moment as it tickled down his spine. Kagome’s eyes were closed when he opened his, causing him to struggle not to take her mouth in his again. Especially when she did open her eyes; crystals that twinkled in the starlight above them. “Is this what you truly want? A normal woman? One that will never help your lordship grow?”

“The only reason I am a lord at all is because of you.”

“I told you, I never saw this only that you would be more…”

“Kagome,” he whispered harshly as he tugged her hard and harsh against him, “I only gained this power for you. So I could find you. So I could set you free. If it is your powers that you wish to be free of then I will gladly strip them from you. But if it is my hold on you then I am afraid I cannot grant you that. I will never let you go again.”

She pressed up on her toes and met his mouth with hers. He eagerly accepted her, dragging his hands carefully across her back until he had his palms pressed into the back of her ribs. Kagome released the tight hold she had on his shirt only to place it on his scalp instead. He was merciless as he sucked on her, digging his tongue into her mouth. He moaned when she began to play with his and more so when she licked his fangs. 

Inuyasha craved more, pulling from her lips to trace her jaw. Then her neck. Soon he had her bent back and his mouth searching for any skin he could find. When he hit the silk of her blouse on her chest, he worked his way back up; straightening Kagome as he did until he met her lips again. Soon, even he needed a break; the half-demon was winded as only Kagome could make him.

He rested his forehead on hers and she curled her fingers around his jaw, trying to get him to return to her lips; even while panting against his cheeks. “I have dreamed of you nearly every night of my life.”

“I know.” She whispered.

“Tell me,” he gripped her hips hard but she only moaned in response, “you watched me?”

“I did.”

“All these years… you wanted me as I wanted you?”

“Yes.”

He lifted her into his arms; one under her knees and the other around her back. “You love me.”

“Yes.”

Inuyasha set Kagome down on the bed as gently as he could given the racing of his heart and the heat in his loins. “You stayed away from me because you had no other choice? You were waiting for me to come to you?”

“Yes.”

He laid over her, pressing as much of himself as he could into her and pinning her to the bed. Her arms wrapped around his waist, grabbing the material of his tunic like a lifeline. “Tell me. Tell me what I need to hear Kagome. What only you can tell me.”

Her eyes danced around his face, landing on his eyes and mouth the most. “I have waited for you for half my life. I love you, Inuyasha. Only you can make me whole… make me whole, my love. Set me free.”

Just as he knew she would, she said what he needed to hear. And there was nothing more to say. He kissed her softly, her lips already swollen from him. But he pulled away, giving her one last moment before he changed all of her body forever. Glassy jewels looked up at him in a daze and he could no longer stop himself from devouring her, splitting her lips and meeting her eager tongue with his.


End file.
